


模特

by shiyuedexiaoju



Category: shiyuedexiaoju
Genre: M/M, 幻乐之城/我的真朋友
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyuedexiaoju/pseuds/shiyuedexiaoju
Relationships: 丑井
Kudos: 2





	模特

丑是井然最廉价的模特。

井然有很多模特，可爱的、美艳的、娇俏的、庄重的，也有丑这样，低贱又缭乱的。

丑坐在凳子上，千鸟格子的背心和蕾丝的白衬衫让他看起来难得有些体面，他嘴里叼着玫瑰，妆容厚重又诡异，看不出容貌，只有一个鲜红却又不合时宜的笑脸。

井然的铅笔在素描纸上摩挲出“沙沙”的响声，一个小丑的形象就那么凭空跃然纸上。他的手指漂亮极了，修长又精致，是最最迷人的艺术家的手指，柔软的针织衫搭在卡其色的衬衫上，很温柔的搭配，却清冷又淡薄。

井然今天似乎很认真，丑坐了两个小时都没有得到结束的信息，早已远远超出了他平日的工作量，以至于撑着椅子的手已经酥麻。他看着井然精致低垂的眉眼，喉结动了动，开口道:“先生，我的时间应该到了。”

井然的画笔停在了半空，他终于抬起头认真地看了一眼这位被妆容遮到看不清样子的模特，这是他在马戏团外捡到他之后，认真看他的第二眼。

第一眼就是在他捡到他的那天。秋雨难得的暴躁，浇坏了马戏团门前废墟里的玫瑰花。井然遇到了设计上许久不得突破的瓶颈，第一次产生了剥离神坛，寻找践踏和肮脏的想法。

丑被抛弃在凌乱的小巷里，青石砖上的涂鸦毫无规则，下水道里散发着雨水也遮不去的腥臭，井然还没来得及细想这种不堪入目的地方为什么会有凋零的玫瑰，就看到了在垃圾堆后面躲雨的丑。他冷冷地看着他，企图尝试从那桀骜中寻求更大的刺激和突破，丑也看着他，同样不说话，却笑得张扬，有那么一瞬间，井然觉得这个乞丐一样的小丑无视了他，透过他，在藐视神明。

井然一时有些怔愣。他冷冷看人的模样向来最能唬人，只要他摆出这副表情，就没有不畏惧他的。第一次有人敢如此不屑地同他对视，带着满满的轻蔑和傲骨。

井然突然很暴躁，良好的家教让他习惯了克制暴虐，习惯了温和绅士，无数血腥又华丽的灵感总在眼前逃窜，却根本不能属于他。他突然很想把这小丑狠狠地蹂躏进垃圾堆里，看他低喘哭泣，看他摇尾乞怜，来满足心里火山熔岩般锁藏不住的疯狂。

井然这么想，也这么做了。他扔掉手中早已名存实亡的雨伞，丝毫不顾及丑身上的肮脏，狠狠地掐上了他的脖子，将他一把锤在了身后斑驳的青石砖墙上。丑抓住井然白皙得格格不入的手腕，唇边勾着风雨不动的诡异的笑，他看着井然精致温柔、却染着暴虐的眉眼，长睫闪了闪，蝴蝶一样飞进了井然的心里，

“先生收留我吧，我能给先生想要的。”

沾满雨水的手指突兀地抚上井然湿透的长发，沿着纹路一路下滑，勾到他雨水滴答的下巴。丑的笑张扬又傲慢。井然明明看不清他的脸，却莫名觉得他能勾人心魄。他握住他的手腕，阻止他继续作乱，毫无理智地答道:“好。”

于是，洁癖严重的井大设计师在垃圾堆里捡到了一个来历不明的小丑，带他回家。丑跟在井然身后，一路沉默，收放自如地敛起了裹藏不住的桀骜，这样看起来才像马戏团里讨好跳跃的小丑。一路走回家，井然从湿透的裤袋里掏出钥匙，打开门，黑白灰冷色调的设计让房间里的温度好像更低了一点，他走进去，丑也跟着走进去，看着他走进卧室，脱了湿透的外套又走进浴室。丑哂笑一声，也解开自己劣质的外套，随手丢在地上，在房间里溜达了一圈，毫不顾忌地把井然干净整洁的房间沾满了雨水和青石巷的污垢。

井然穿着浴袍出来的时候，看到的就是衣冠不整的小丑大喇喇地躺在沙发上闭目养神的画面。他的衣服还是湿的，长腿挂在沙发扶手上垂下，一晃一晃地昭示着主人其实并没有睡着，一只手臂枕在头下，另一只垂在身侧的手里把玩着一把漂亮的蝴蝶刀。

烟蓝色的沙发罩有生以来第一次被染脏，褶皱着表达它的不满，井然沉默地看了他一会儿，一条毛巾兜头丢了过去，

“起来，去洗澡。”

井然盯着他，面无表情，声音听不出情绪。丑一把拉下脸上有些潮湿的毛巾，看了井然一眼，从善如流地起身走向浴室，很快浴室里便响起了水声。这是这么多年以来，井然第一次在浴室外听到淋浴的声音。他脚步有些虚浮地走到沙发前，一把扯下被丑弄脏的沙发罩，顿了顿，转头把东西扔进了垃圾桶里。

浴室里水声没停，响了许久。等丑洗完出来的时候，房间里已经恢复了干净。丑站在浴室门口，手还搭在门把手上没收回来，看着整洁的房间，挑了挑眉，

“太可惜了，好不容易完成的艺术品。”

井然暴怒又凌厉地眼神扫射过来。他作为世界顶尖的设计师，丑的话对他来说无异于是侮辱。丑却仿佛没看到他的怒意，摊手一笑，还是方才在巷子里的张扬。井然这才注意到，这个一直妆容凌乱的小丑，生了一张极漂亮的脸。

“你不问我带你回来做什么？”

似乎是被丑的容貌取悦，井然笑了。回应他的却是丑无所谓的挑眉。

“先生也没问我跟你回来做什么。”

井然眯了眯眼睛，看着丑撩起半长的头发，穿着浴袍向他走过来，每迈出一步，长腿就要露出一次，没有系严的领口敞成深V字，半露出苍白的胸膛。丑走了两步，看穿着灰色棉布睡衣的井然没有阻拦的意思，就大着胆子走到他身边，长腿一抬，跨坐在了他身上，修长冰冷的指尖从井然的脸侧滑落到脖子，挑逗的意味不言而喻。

“先生想做什么交易？”

井然半仰着身子，双手撑在床上，躲开丑挑逗的手指，却没有把他推开。他意识到丑的浴袍下面什么都没穿，线条流畅的身子隔着一层柔软的棉布，全数拓印在了他肌肤的触感上。他饶有趣味地打量他，笑了笑，好像全然没有理解丑求欢的意味一样。

“我需要一个模特，一个低贱肮脏的模特。”

丑的表情没有变化，井然却从他突然僵硬的皮肤上感受到了异常。他突然觉得很痛快。从来只有他绅士又温和地照顾别人，却是第一次在恶意的发泄中寻到极乐。

丑从善如流惯了。以前在马戏团，比这恶意多百倍的羞辱都是家常便饭，可他却在井然打趣的目光中第一次尝到什么叫荒唐。他突然笑出声，就着井然的身子俯下去，按住他的肩膀，一把把他按倒在床上。

井然挣扎的力道微不足道，又或者说，他根本就没有挣扎，丑按下他的动作几乎没有受到任何阻力，可他脸上打趣的意味却没有消失半分，这让丑突然有些索然无味。

“先生是觉得，我一定会答应？”

井然眯着眼睛:“报酬随你提，只要可以给我带来灵感。”

丑笑了，他正跨坐在井然的腰上，直起身子，居高临下地看着仰躺在床上神情淡漠的美人，伸出指尖，勾了勾他宽松的衣领，

“先生这时候说这种话，是在暗示什么？”

井然敛下眉间仅剩的一点玩味，一把拍开他的手，冷笑道:“痴心妄想不是个很好的习惯，你不如想想怎么给我带来灵感。”

丑的手腕被拍的通红，倒也不恼，从井然身上下来，盘腿坐在他身边，拢了拢半干的长发:“怎么找到灵感，先生心里其实有数了，不是吗？”

井然有些恼了。他向来自诩聪明，摆弄人心，却不想被一个低贱的小丑看破了心思，这让他觉得很难堪，可心底深处居然生出了一丝诡异的快感。他突然翻身起来，一把掐住丑的脖子，干净的床单，干净的空气，干净的马鞭草的香气，却做着同肮脏的巷子里如出一辙的对持，丑几乎没有犹豫，也同样做出了和巷子里如出一辙的动作，一把握住了井然白皙的手腕。

“先生这是，恼羞成怒？”

井然被戳破心思，松开手，想要拉开和丑的距离，又被丑拽着手腕拽了回去，他不妨，重心不稳，一个天旋地转就被丑重新压回了身下。

“我觉得我可以开始工作了，”丑的笑里带着马戏团丑角惯有的讨好顺服，却不达眼底，“先生是设计师，应该更懂得，什么是灵感，是吗？”

冰凉的手指蛇信般滑过井然的锁骨，堪堪挨到衣领。丑的神情突然变了，变得有些狠厉，有些.....嗜血......长睫蒲扇般迅速下压，“撕拉”一声，井然的睡衣就报废了个彻底。

深秋没开空调的屋子里还有些凉意，井然的汗毛一瞬间就立起了一层。他平静地没有阻止丑的侵略，反倒是眯了眯眼，毫不费力地伸手扯开了丑浴袍上松垮的带子。

白色的浴袍从肩膀上滑落，勾挂在手肘上，前面大开，名存实亡。丑不急着把它脱下来，就这样挂着，一把扯下井然的睡裤，光裸的长腿顺势挤到他的双腿之间。井然闭上眼睛，不去看他，他感到丑短暂地离开了他，然后又回来，有冰凉滑腻的东西伸进后穴里。井然不适地倒吸一口冷气，手指颤了颤，终究还是放弃了挣扎的欲望。

接下来的一切都变得水到渠成。丑将他的身体折成各种羞耻的姿势，从不同的方向进入，一遍又一遍毫不怜惜地冲撞他。井然深深地陷在被褥里，双手被丑用浴袍的带子捆在头顶，不得已抬高臀部做着迎合，蝶羽般的长睫沾上了生理性的泪水，滴落在白色的被单上，染出一片深色的漩涡。

丑的动作在他逐渐无法压抑的啜泣中放慢了下来，就在井然差点要以为一切要结束的时候，他突然又加快了速度，是比方才更加激烈的速度。空气里撞击出不雅的水声，井然的气息开始无法连贯，在这近乎羞辱的交媾中尝到了一丝诡异的快感。他无法思考，无法动作，却能察觉有什么蠢蠢欲动的东西在原本牢不可破的瓶颈处破芽而出，他攥进了手下的被单，想要释放自己的高潮，被丑一把扯起了凌乱的长发。

头皮的刺痛惹得他的身体一阵痉挛，后穴下意识搅紧，企图得到更满足的充实，丑却在下一秒毫不怜惜地抽了出来，然后半直起身子，挺身塞进了井然的嘴里，不等他反应过来，滚烫的咸腥便悬瀑般喷洒出来，直呛进喉管深处。

井然挣扎着想要逃离，被丑紧紧地抓住脑后的头发，动弹不得，被迫接受了最后的侮辱。承接不住的浊白色液体顺着嘴角流下，滴落在泛着情欲潮红的锁骨上，划开白雪红梅的荼蘼，美艳地绽放着破败的花朵，享受沼泥中极致的肮脏和愉悦。

从那之后，丑就成了井然最廉价的模特。他低贱又桀骜，丑陋却张扬。他顺从到极致，却总在井然灵感枯竭的时候暴虐而又血腥，在床上永远都是极尽的疯狂。

——————

丑看着井然，同他的诧异坦然对立，厚重的妆容也没能遮住狡黠的眼睛，鲜红的油彩画出的诡异红唇直勾连到耳畔，仿佛在嘲笑世人仍以为的白纸下的不堪入目。

“先生，我的时间应该到了，是时候补报酬了。”


End file.
